a romantic day
by Galene
Summary: i wrote this for Usagi usako chiba's b-day..... its just a bunch of sentimental mush.... from usa's POV.... (usa&mamo)


Happy b-day to you!! Happy b-day to you…. Yeah… you know the song…. So happy b-day usagi… hope u like it…. 

Luv. Ya..

Sugar… 

Happy Birthday… 

Branches swinging in the warm summer's breeze, dipping, swaying, teasing the water as their green fingertips fell to meet the calm surface of the lake creating small ripples floating out from where they touched. Calm, peaceful serene… were the words that came to mind as I sat protected from the harsh summer's sun, back resting lightly against the strong trunk of the tree. I remained hidden from view waiting as he'd asked, curious to what he had planned…  I sensed his coming long before I saw him… his scent drifting to me on the cool fresh breeze, a comforting mixture of cinnamon and roses. I waited eyes shut. He moved closer how I longed to reach out to him, but remained frozen forcing myself to wait… as his sweet breath inched towards my face I could feel him lips mere centimeters from my own, it was then I opened my eyes, meeting two pools of loving midnight. I laughed flying into his arms mercilessly tickling him, his laughter warming me to the core… as he protested, "usako… stop" as I laughed with him, as he managed to pin me to the ground beneath him. I looked up at him, his dazzling white smile, and love filled orbs further drugging my senses… He leaned in trying once more for a kiss….. I let him, his warm mouth covering my own, as I drink in the sweetness that is his mouth. I feel as though I could kiss him forever, but sadly the need for air always drives us apart too soon. As we pull apart I feel his eyes devoir me as a blush rose up my body covering me from head to toe…. Slowly I reached up to brush aside an unruly lock of raven hair, revealing his face to me in all its perfection. I Gasped as I read the raw emotions pouring out towards me through his eyes, from his soul, Love, longing, and desire... all combined into a magnetic force... making me fall deeper in love with him... 

"mamo-chan" I gasped as he scooped me into his arms…. A mysterious smile playing on his face….. as he slowly left the privacy of our willow tree…. 

"where are we going?" I asked snuggling closer to his warmth… 

"you'll see…" he replied… not giving anything away. I sighed… knowing that it would be useless to ask again…. He continued walking with me held tightly in his arms ignoring the disapproving stares of many an elder as he passed them by.  I just snuggled closer hiding my face in the warm strong surface that was his chest. 

"close our eyes usako" he whispered into my hair… 

I complied squeezing them tightly as I waited, using my other sense to try and figure out where he was taking me… not to my surprise I smelled roses on the air… and smiled… slowly I felt him lower himself to sit down… 

 "ok… open your eyes" he told me… I squealed in delight…. Joy radiating through my soul as I noticed where we were….. the site of our 1st kiss…. 

I stood… moving over to the railing.. as I looked out over the water, joyous memories playing in my mind…. 

I heard a sigh beside me as my love asked, "do you have the locket?" 

I nodded knowing what he wanted.. Carefully I removed it from its place of honour about my neck opening it to allow the sweet melody, the   drift into the warm night air… 

I smiled, as I felt his arms surround me in their embrace…. I leaned into his chest as we swayed to the music… We let it carry us back, into our past…. To our last, and first dance on the moon…. I remembered the joy I'd felt that night as he spun me about the floor…remembering my love for him, filling my soul then as it did now… in this second chance I'd been given…. 

I looked up at him… and knew.. that no matter what… in his arms was where I'd always feel most at home…. 

Slowly the sun began to set over the water as we danced, its rays turning the sky to a liquid gold, peach, blue, and purples… illuminating the sky, and water… 

Slowly the music came to an end…. And I stood just clinging to him watching as the sun sunk on the horizon… a feeling of complete peace in my soul…. As my love whispered the words I would never grow tiered of hearing, 

"aishiteru itsumademo usako…" as he captured my lips in our soul searing kiss. He pulled back slowly looking my in the eyes once more as he whispered, 

"happy birthday usako…" a single thorn-less red rose appearing in his hand… 


End file.
